


When Death Comes Knocking...

by Kit_Kat_Cat23EH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive John Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/M, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Resurrected John Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH
Summary: John Winchester has been dead for almost ten years, and when he comes back demanding authority and trying to change his sons lives, it does not go well.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester (mentioned), John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 47
Kudos: 338





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was finally happy.

He had a home, with his family. And no monsters were coming for them. No demons, angels, some other monsters from Purgatory, nothing.

After helping figure out the weird family feud between Amara and Chuck, everything had been peaceful. Dean had finally found out that he didn't just like women, which after growing up thinking that liking your same gender is bad, was a huge thing for him. Sam had been supportive, along with Cas, who was now his boyfriend.

And they had found out Gabriel was alive, so there was that. But the trickster was very touchy with his brother, and Dean didn't really know what to think of that.

Lucifer had gone back to his old vessel, leaving Cas with his old vessel. It had taken a lot of convincing and promises from both parties, but Cas was himself again.

Everything was as normal as life could be. Sure, some British asshole had tried to kidnap Gabriel because he was hanging around them, but other then that, they had stayed in the bunker, with the occasional hunt or two.

"Dean?" Cas whispered from were he laid beside his boyfriend, both wrapped in each others arms. "Why didn't you join Sam and Gabriel on their hunt?" 

Dean shook his head. "Wanted stay with you. Gabe needs to learn how to hunt, and Sam can do that by himself."

Castiel smiled up at Dean, eyes full of love as he kissed his righteous man. The kiss was quick, soft and held love and passion. There was no lust or desire in this kiss. The two pulled away, foreheads resting on each others.

"Did Sam already leave?" Dean asked, a smirk on his lips as he looked at his lovers half-naked body. Castiel rolled his eyes but said yes.

Soon, they were tearing at each others clothes, kissing long and hard. Just as they pulled away from a heated kiss, they faintly heard the bunker door open and footsteps go down the stairs.

"Damn it." Dean cursed his brother. They probably hadn't even been gone for two hours! "You stay here. I'll go see was the bitch needs." Castiel only smirked and shook his head at his hunter. Dean winked at his angel as he grabbed his robe hanging from a hook.

"I'll be back."

Dean could faintly hear voices talking in the war room, and that made him wonder what happened. Did Gabriel mess up? Or was it not supernatural related? The case was only a town away, an hours drive at most, but it still should have taken them longer.

He was about to turn the corner into the war room, when he called out. "All right, Sammy. What happened this..." Dean trailed off when he saw who was with his brother.

"Dean." John Winchester nodded. He looked the same as when they last saw him was eight years ago, as a ghost. Dean looked at Sam, who nodded at what he knew Dean's questions were. John saw this and smirked at his boys. "I'm not a demon, or a shiftier." 

Dean ignored his father. "Leviathan?" Sam shook his head at the question as well. John looked confused at the name, but didn't say anything.

"I already checked. He didn't react to the holy water or the devils trap that's in the entrance. I cut him with silver and every other thing I could think of that changes shape." Dean nodded but still glared at his father. Now, of all times, is when he had to show up.

"Where's Gabe?" Dean asked, turning back to his younger brother. The archangel had not come in with the father and son.

"He went to look around to see if any of his brothers knew anything. He was shocked that a person that's been dead for ten years came back." Sam informed Dean. The older brother nodded at this. Gabriel had explained to them when they asked if he could maybe bring back Charlie or Kevin or Bobby. 

"No can do. It works better when you have a body, but if the person has been dead for over a year and no body? Impossible unless Chuck does it." Gabriel had said.

So how was their father who has been dead for ten years standing in front of them?

"So, what have you boys been up to? See you found this fancy place to stay at for a while." John Winchester sat in one of the chairs, feet propped up on the war room table. All he needed was a beer and Dean would be getting flashbacks of when his dad got really drunk and thought Mom was alive.

"We've been living in it for about four years." Sam said as he went into the library to get them beers. John looked like he didn't agree with that, and showed it when he put his feet down, frown on his face as he took the beer.

"Are you sure that is smart? Monsters know where you live. Can track you back here." John opened his beer and took a sip. Dean only shook his head when his brother offered him a drink.

"We know." Dean says while looking his father in the eyes.

John stands up to met his son, thinking that Dean would back down like he use to. No, Dean stood tall, and that just made his father even angrier. 

"Stand down, boy." John growls, but his son only scoffs.

"You think you can walk in here like you own the place, say that we should leave the only home that has stayed in one place, because of what? Because you're our dad? Bullshit, you lost that title the day we lost mom." Tears start to build in Dean's eye but he still goes on. "We've faced things that you didn't even think was real. Demons, Angels, Lucifer, Gods, monsters that came from the home of monsters, we've seen it all. And we've lost people that ARE A BETTER PERSON THEN YOU EVER WERE."

"Dean-" Sam stood up, about to get in between but stops when his brother continues.

"I HAVE BEEN TO HELL, GOD DAMN IT. I've been a demon, and what did you get? A nice slice of your own Heaven? You never were my father, I never had one." Dean spat. He saw Cas emerge from the doorway facing him, having rushed in when he heard the yelling. "Get out."

"What?" John had been betrayed by his perfect soldier, something he thought would never happen. "Dean, maybe-"

"Dean." Both men turn themselves to face Castiel, who had walked forward as the fight had gone on. "He is your father that had been dead for ten years. He could have changed."

Dean looked as if he was having an inner battle in his head. "Damn it." He muttered. "He says or does one thing, he's gone."

The righteous man turned away from his family, one only in blood and nothing else, and went up the stairs.

Once he was outside, he didn't care what he punched or broke. One tree was marked with blood from his knuckles, an old metal barrel got thrown into a tree, ashes from a funeral were under his feet. 

He didn't know how much he had screamed himself raw.

John Winchester was dead for a reason. 

John Winchester did not belong in Dean's life anymore.

That man would take away everything he loved and cut it out just so he could get Dean back. So he could get his soldier back. And he doesn't even want to know what would happen if John found out about his relationship with Cas. With a man.

That is why he didn't want John here.

Sam never saw the true side of his father, and if he did, he would have left the man where he found him. 

"Dean." The gravelly voice of his boyfriend broke through his thoughts and rage.

"Cas." Dean went forward and hugged the angel, not caring if his father could see them.

"Claire is bringing everyone. She had called me saying that Jody was going to be making a homemade dinner and will be getting everyone that she can get to come." Cas spoke into Dean's neck, and left a kiss when he was done speaking.

"So the girls, maybe Crowley if Rowena can drag him along. Lucifer and Jack." Yeah, Lucifer had actually fallen in love, a surprise to them all. But then Kelly had ended up pregnant, and then came Jack the Nephilim. "Maybe even Chuck and Amara if were unlucky."

Cas smiled at this. They had their own little family.

And they were all coming to the bunker with John Winchester there.

A very homophobic John Winchester and most of the people that are coming will not take any insults kindly.

"We're fucked." Dean mumbled into Castiel's neck.

"We will be fine, Dean. Your father might not." Dean snorted.

"Of course he won't be fine, there is going to be two sheriffs there that are in a relationship of some sort together, and my dad never approved of any woman in the hunting business. There will also be Lucifer and his son."

"Jack is already here. He had gotten angry at his father again. He's sulking in our room." Cas rolled his eye at this. "Jack wants to learn how to hunt with us."

"Oh." Was all Dean said. Jack was a good kid, and he was between the bunker and wherever Lucifer was staying at the time. But recently he has been stay at the bunker a lot more, and had even accidentally called Cas dad before disappearing while saying he was sorry over and over.

"We should head back." Cas said and unraveled himself from his human. Dean look reluctant but sighed and followed Castiel.

This was going to be a long day. 

\---------------

Once they had gotten back to the bunker, John was gone, along with Sam who was probably showing his father around. 

"We should check on Jack." Cas mumbled into his ear as the angel stepped up from behind. Dean nodded and walked down the stairs, Castiel following.

When they had gotten to their room and opened the door, Dean was met with a happy Jack throwing his arms around the hunter.

"You're back! I didn't touch anything, and I also heard Sam talking to someone and they passed by, but I didn't know how they would react to meeting me. I hope that you are fine with me staying, Da-Dean." Dean smiled at the slip up from the Nephilim and hugged him tighter.

"You can call me Dad if you want to, Jack." Dean kissed the top of his head affectionately. Jack beams up at Dean and then goes to hug Cas.

When Jack had pulled away, Dean looked at his son and see something that he didn't notice before. There was a bruise under his eye.

Dean hold Jack face in his hands and brushes his finger over the mark and pulls away when the boy winces. "Did Lucifer do that to you?"

Jack only looked down. "I made him really angry. I yelled at him and said that he would never be a true father to me. He punched me and I flew away before he could say anything else. He's scary when he's like that. But I deserved it. I was being bad."

"Oh, Jack." Castiel embraces his son in another hug, one that Dean joined. "You never deserve anything like that."

Jack smiled again. How was he so pure when he was the Devil's son? "Can I stay here for awhile?"

Dean nodded. "We'll even take you on a hunt." This made Jack's smile widen. "Now come on, we should go and wait for everyone else."

When they had gotten back to the war room, John and Sam entered through the library. 

"... Yeah, Bobby died too." Their conversation died when Sam saw Jack sitting down with Dean and Cas. "Jack? When did you get here?" Sam asked as he pulled the boy into a hug.

"Daddy dearest wasn't being so nice." Dean spoke before Jack could. Sam nodded and his jaw clenched when he saw the bruise. 

John walked up behind Sam as the two sat down again. "Who's this?"

"I'm Jack." The boy said with a smile as he raised his hand, like he always did when he introduced himself. John narrowed his eyes but sat down next to Sam.

"Claire said that she had just gotten done with a hunt that was in Kansas, so she should be here shortly." Cas spoke. "We never formally met. My name is Castiel." 

John nodded at the name but said nothing about it. "You having a party or something?"

"Or something." Was all Dean said to his father as he stood up and walked up the stairs. "I'm going to wait for her outside."

Jack stood up and was about to follow but John stopped him. "I'll go wait with him." Jack only smiles, oblivious. 

And so John goes up the stairs to join his son.


	2. Chapter 2

When John gets out of the bunker, his son is leaning against the Impala. She has been washed recently, and no dents or scratches covered her body. 

"You took care of her well." John says from the stairs and doesn't walk any closer to his son. It's like Dean is a deer, he doesn't want to scare him away. "You should be hunting, not sitting around playing house."

"I'm not playing house. Other hunters are taking care of the cases that we find. We take the local ones." Dean doesn't turn his gaze to look at his father, only looking down the road for any cars. 

John had so many questions for his son, but he knew that Dean wouldn't answer half of them. Sam might, but he never had a tight hold on his youngest, unlike Dean. Dean was a soldier, but now he seems lazy in John's mind.

A grey Jeep comes over the hill, loud music can be heard from where they were. John could seen his sons shoulders loose their tension, but they rise back up when John moves to stand next to his son.

"Who's this?" John asks, but does not think his son will answer.

John was right.

The Jeep pulls up in front of the Impala, and the music shuts off, the engine too. A young woman wearing a black leather jacket and her blond hair in braids on the one side steps out from behind the wheel.

She was not what John expected.

"Claire." Dean rushes to hug her, Claire was her name.

Was she a lover? No, she was too young to be anything like that to Dean, and the kiss he gave her head was more fatherly. But she couldn't be a hunter, she was a girl. Probably just some girl from the town.

"Who's gramps over there?" Claire asks, a smirk that reminds him of Dean makes its way to her lips.

Dean clenches his jaw, and when John was about to answer, Dean cut him off. "My father."

Claire doesn't even look surprised. "You Winchesters can't seem to stay dead."

This makes Johns brows furrow, his frown that was on his face. His son has died? Why is he still here?

"Jody will be getting here soon. Don't know when the squad from upstairs will be though." Claire's voice broke through his thoughts.

Dean smirked. "Well, Jack is already here, Gabe, Chuck, Amara and who ever else his gonna pop in will be around the time Jody gets here because most of them love her cooking. That is whoever likes to eat human food." This comment made John worry. These things weren't human?

He didn't even realize that his son and the new comer had walked over to the door. 

"You coming, gramps?" Claire asked him and gave him a smirk that reminded him of Dean's.

”Yeah. Dean, can we talk? Alone?” John asked, stepping towards his son.

Dean backed away and turned towards the door to the bunker. “No.”

Entering the bunker, John looks over Claire once more. It seemed like she had some knives on her, and a gun strapped to her hip. She didn’t look as if she could be Dean’s daughter, but John did not know. Dean was a womanizer when he was younger. 

Sam was in the library, pushing tables together while he talked to Jack. Castiel was not anywhere he could see, so the man could be getting something from the kitchen.

"Really? You're gonna teach me how to shoot properly?!" Jack asked excitedly as he bounced in he seat. Sam chuckled and nodded as he pushed the last table.

"Yeah. We never got to finish training last time after..." Sam trailed off and Jack gave him a sad smile.

"I know."

John furrowed his brows.

What had happened to his sons while he was gone?


	3. Chapter 3

Dean smiled as he saw Sam talking to Jack. Claire joined in on their conversation, ruffling Jack's hair before sitting down beside him.

A fluttering of wings alerted him of Gabriel's presence before he even saw the ex-trickster. John looked like he was about to shit his pants or shoot something, which he did by shooting Gabriel in the chest.

"Dad?! What the hell?" Sam ran over to Gabe, who was waving off the younger Winchester.

"He- what...? How the... Sam get away from it!" John roared, this time pointing his gun at Gabriel's head. "Sam!"

"Dad! That's Gabriel, he's a friend." Dean glared at his father and put himself between Gabe and John. Instantly, John tried to find an opening to shoot at Gabriel without hitting his son.

John growled at Dean and put his gun away, but still looked as if he was going to shoot someone. Castiel came running in, having heard the gunshot. Claire nodded at the former angel while calming Jack down, who's eyes were glowing at John.

"Gabriel!" Cas cried out and went to his brother's side.

"Hey, Cassie! I'm fine, you big moose." Gabriel grumbled as Sam dotted on him. Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother's cheerfulness, but didn't say anything. "How ya doin', little bro?" 

John looks around the room, seeing Jack with glowing eyes while being held back by Claire and behind the two teens, a short man in a full black suit. 

“Hello, boys.” The man drawled while smirking while twirling a bottle of wine.

“Hey, Crowley. You know when Rowena is going to get here?” Sam asked, protectively standing between Gabriel and his previously dead father after Dean moved away.

"Well, moose, I don't really care if my mother gets here or not as long as you still have some of the scotch left from last time." Crowley smirked and sat down in one of the many chairs in the library. A fancy glass appeared in his hand after he set down the wine and he held it out, waiting for his drink to be delivered. "Oh, and I brought a little gift for our favorite sheriff."

"Now I remember why I'm here! Do you know if Jody is bringing that marshmallow chocolate pie? Cause that was mwah!" Gabriel made a kissing noise and did a motion with his hand. Jack snapped out of his rage and rapidly nodded his head eagerly.

Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel's love for sweet things. "You'll have to ask her when she gets here." Gabe pouted but summoned a candy bar, opening the wrapper and taking a bite.

John was standing in the entry, looking like an idiot while pointing his gun around the room at Jack, Gabe, Cas and Crowley while panicking. 

Crowley finally seemed to notice that John was there, even though John's gun had been pointed at him. "Why is John Winchester here?"

Dean shuffled so that he was closer to Cas, taking comfort in the angel's presence. "Dunno. Thought you might know."

Crowley rolled his eyes and waved his still empty glass around. "I'm the King of Hell, not Heaven. Ask Chuck or Amara, they will probably know. Now where is that scotch?" The demon proceeded to open the liquor cabinet and pull out the scotch that he was looking for. "Aha!"

John made a squawk of surprise when his gun turned into a duckling by Gabriel, who laughed his ass off while Sam rolled his eyes at Gabe's childishness. Jack quickly grabbed said duckling from off the ground a few moments after John dropped it, cooing at the yellow duckling.

"Look, Dad! Can I keep him?" Jack pleaded as he ran to show Cas and Dean the little duck. "Pleeeeaaaase?"

"Yeah, sure kid." Dean ruffed Jack's hair with a smile while getting an odd look from John. Cas looked in awe at the little duckling and started to pet it with Jack. "Just don't leave him in the Impala, got it?"

Jack nodded and smiled brightly. Cas was still looking at the duckling in wonder while Claire and Jack tried to come up with names.

Meanwhile, John was mentally saying;

'What the fuck?'


End file.
